


WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021. Визуал на спецквест

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Два арта
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 3





	WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021. Визуал на спецквест

  
**Название:** Ни звука  
**Задание:** «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** игра в изнасилование, нетривиальное использование Силы, ксенофилия  
**Примечание:** Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Ни звука"

[ ](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/377.1613668260.jpg)

  
**Название:** WTF Чума и Суицид  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** арт  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас (Хего Дамаск), Дарт Сидиус (Шив Палпатин)  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Предупреждения:** потенциальные спойлеры к девятому эпизоду: Император Палпатин ухитрился самоубиться о свои же молнии  
 **Примечание:** посвещается анонам с инсайда, прочитавшим прошлой зимой название команды как "чума и суицид"  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "WTF Чума и Суицид"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bbrP.png)


End file.
